Nicktoons Unleashed
'' Nicktoons Unleashed'' is a new film. Opening narration "When evil came apon us, when worlds were threatened, when the Nicktoons battled evil, the Nicktoons ruled, with an iron leader...SpongeBob Squarepants!" Plot 'Part 1: My Big Fat Spy Wedding' The Nicktoons are called to their headquarters in the Mawgu Lair by Jimmy Neutron and his friends Carl and Sheen. The first four to come are SpongeBob, Patrick, Zim and Tak. Then Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Danny Phantom appear. Jimmy tells everyone their's an evil alliance called D.O.O.M. on the Nicktoons' trail, to which that points introduces Dudley and Kitty. They jump into Jimmy's world and start the first episode. This episode begins with Beautiful Gorgeous sneaking into Jet Fusion's home; the scene cuts before we see what happens. We see Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Zim, who are trying out for the new robot dance competition, but are somehow sucked into a mailbox. They find themselves in front of Commander Baker, who asks him (after an embarrassing incident, involving a picture of him, afraid to go into the ocean) to keep an eye on Beautiful Gorgeous, who was released from prison, after serving 5 weeks of her 45 year sentence, for having very good behavior. They inserted a tracking device in her brain (when Zim asks about the legality of doing this, Baker quickly sucks him back up) to help him locate her. Jimmy, SpongeBob, Patrick, Zim, GIR, Carl, and Sheen track Gorgeous to a clothing store, where we also see Jet Fusion. It appears that Gorgeous is about to strangle Jet, and they quickly tackle him, to safety (during which, GIR strangely waves, to Gorgeous, in slow motion). They ask what the boys are doing, and they say Gorgeous was trying to kill him. They both look at each other, and then laugh. Gorgeous explains that she was just helping him get his bowtie on, and they reveal that they are getting married. The boys are in shock, but they explain that once she got out of prison, she apologized to Jet, and they fell in love. They leave, calling each other pet names, with the boys in disgust. Zim says, "What bizarre, unfathomable universe have we entered!?" SpongeBob tells Baker, who passes out, but is revived, with shrimp. After awakening he says the exact same thing that Zim did. He tells them to continue monitoring. They spy on them, from a stone walkway, where Sheen gets Libby to play at Jet and Gorgeous' wedding. They again see what looks like Gorgeous trying to harm Jet, this time lasering him. But they say that they were only engraving their wedding rings ("Jetty Wetty" "Gorgeous Porgeous"). They then follow them to the Candy Bar, where it again looks like Gorgeous is going to harm Jet, now with a knife. After once again turning out to be wrong, the boys accept that the two really are in love. However, Gorgeous holds up a box full of "candies", to Jet who finds them odd, saying they look more like rotating disks, meant to hypnotize, which they do, hypnotizing Jet, into killing anyone that says "I have the ring," as Jimmy, being the best man, should say. This way she will lose five enemies: Jimmy will be killed, SpongeBob would be unconsious, Zim would be watered all over, GIR will be destroyed, and Jet would be imprisoned for murder. But, later, while the boys are talking to Jet, and when Zim asks Jimmy if he might get nervous, Sheen says that all Jimmy has to do is say, "I have the ring," whereupon Jet begins to strangle Sheen, but Jimmy snaps him out of it, by having Goddard shoot heat lasers at his head. Jimmy and SpongeBob then go to Gorgeous' apartment, and confront her, but she locks them in a cage and uses Jimmy's own hypno-beam to make them forget what they learned. Fortunately, Carl, GIR, Zim, Patrick and Sheen saw the whole thing, but they also get trapped. But GIR is able to call the Atomic Monkey Awesome International Justice Special Super Forces Squad, who help them escape. They are able to get Nick's skateboard, after he once again breaks his leg. They get to the church just as Jimmy and SpongeBob are in the middle of saying the sentence. Carl, GIR, Zim, Patrick and Sheen explain, but end up saying "I have the ring," in the process. While trying to avoid Jet, they quickly explain Beautiful's plan. To get Jet to not be able to focus on one person, SpongeBob tells everyone in the church to sing "I Have The Ring" (where we find out that GIR is actually a good singer, if he's in a chorus). The stress of hearing it so many times, causes Jet to snap out of it. Gorgeous is then arrested; Jet at first tries to play off the wedding, but then breaks down and ends up riding off, holding onto the back of the squad car. Gorgeous tosses the bouquet, which Cindy catches, and she and Jimmy share a romantic glance, before finding it disgusting, where she then throws to Carl. Commander Baker than tells the Nicktoons that they learned a good lesson: they can all sing pretty darn well, except Zim. 'Part 2: The Fry Cook Games' The Nicktoons hop out of the Jimmy Neutron portal and into the SpongeBob portal. When the 21st Fry Cook games are about to begin, the fire on the ceremonial torch suddenly gets blown out.The EBS color bars appears, and the torch is carefully re-lit, at the expense of the torch-bearer, Harold, who is forced to run there again, and catches on fire himself. SpongeBob and Patrick vs. Plankton and Mr. Krabs had competed in the games for several years, each winning several medals. This year, Zim and Tak are representing SpongeBob. While he is training, Dib and Lok appear and ask if they can play too. SpongeBob tells him that he has to be a fry cook to compete which starts him off and creates a rivalry. Plankton then appears and introduces his competitor, who at first appears to be a terrifyingly huge and muscular fish, but he is only carrying the real contestants on his back, who is none other than Dib and Lok, who got a job at the Chum Bucket in order to compete, only having worked for 5 minutes. The competitions include fast food-related versions of actual Olympic sports, such as the "Deep Fry Cole Vault" ("cole-vaulting" over a deep-fryer) and the "Chocolate High-Dive" (Diving from a springboard to a vat of chocolate, making the diver look like ice cream), among others. Finally, Zim and Tak's and Dib's and Lok's scores are tied when they face off against each other in the final event, "Bun Wrestling". SpongeBob and Plankton instigate by saying: (SpongeBob) "Don't forget that he called you green". To intimidate Dib, Zim bites a chain and grins with the chains wraped around his teeth. Plankton then says in Lok's ear, "Don't forget. He called you liar!" To intimidate Tak, Lok rips a lemon in half an pushes them in his eyes, then screams. Zim rips his robe off revealing a large muscular body. Lok followed by ripping his robe of revealing only a business outfit, realising his mistake he tears of the suit revealing a body simular to Zim's as the fight commences they jump into the air yeling. They collide and begin fighting. At one point in the fight Zim erases the "Lok". Lok responds by yelling, "My name's, not, Blllaaaaaannnkkk!" Lok follows by throwing away his ambition to fight for the Chum Bucket by saying, "Forget the Chum Bucket. This is personal". He then licks Zim's foot. Towards the end of the fight they get into a grapple stating how mutch they hate each other. Suddenly their pants rip revealing underwear similar to each other's skin color. Both of them cry, "You do care" .Afterwards they vow to never fight each other again and leave the stadium with their coaches. Plankton demands that they, "Get back here and kill each other!" SpongeBob says, "You're my best friends, players". Zim responds by saying,"You know these were white when I bought them", referring to his underwear. 'Part 3: The Fairly Oddparents' Part 1: School's Out!: The Musical After being abandoned by his clown parents thinking him to be in danger, Flappy Bob is found on the side of the road in Kansas by H.P. and Sanderson who decide to use him as a pawn in a 37 year plan. 37 years later, Timmy and his Nicktoon friends are released for summer vacation and begin causing havoc for Dimmsdale (which is worsened through Pixie magic). Looking for an answer, the parents are introduced to Flappy Bob who recommends the Nicktoons be put in his Learnatorium before they get hurt and cause the parents any more harm. With all the kids trapped in the Learnatorium with nothing to do, H.P. and Sanderson ping to Timmy and convince him that the root of all his current problems his adults. With coaxing from the Pixies, SpongeBob wishes that kids were in charge. As the President of the new Kid World, Jimmy has Chester destroy the Learnatorium. With kids in charge and getting everything they want, Jorgen Von Strangle is forced to return the fairies to Fairy World since they are no longer needed. With the fairies off of earth, the Pixies have control of the magic. They appear to the Nicktoons and Flappy Bob and reveal that they've been raising Flappy over the years to think dull and boring were fun so that the Learnatorium would be built. Acting as Flappy's Godparents, they offer Flappy the power to make the world in his vision which he accepts despite Tak's heart felt plea to consider how is clown parents would feel about this. Granting the wish, the Pixies gain control of both Earth and Fairy World which are built in the image of Flappy and the Pixies respectively. With Pixie magic flooding Fairy World, Cosmo steals Binky's wand and sends Wanda down the rainbow bridge connecting Fairy World to Earth before it is dissolved. Wanda finds SpongeBob and Zim but with the Pixies in control, the three are afraid all is lost. After considering what Zim said about his parents and overhearing H.P. and Sanderson insult him, Flappy Bob decides to embrace his clown heritage and fix the world. He goes to SpongeBob, Zim, Timmy, Jimmy and the five use Wanda's magic to make the town fun again and summon the Pixies. When H.P. and Sanderson appear, Flappy reveals to them that the contract he signs states the world will reflect fun "as defined by Flappy Bob" and with Flappy's new definition being everything back to the way it's supposed to be, the Pixies are forced to declare defeat. Once Dimmsdale is returned to normal, Wanda brings Flappy his parents who have been searching for him for 37 years and reunites with Cosmo. Everything SEEMS normal until both Happy Peppy people open a new Learnatourium. Then Cosmo & Wanda turn everything fun and puts on a concert (Toons Just Being Toons Reprise). Part 2: Channel Chasers A.J. prepares a time belt to use to change Chester and A.J., who have grown into buff muscular rebels, are racing through the ruins of Dimmsdale on a hover board, while a mysterious masked man chases them. They fire lasers from devices strapped to their hands at each other, destroying much of the damaged city as they do this, including Timmy's old house, the head of a statue of Chompy the Goat, Dimmsdale Elementary School (Chester and A.J. destroyed it intentionally), and Chester's trailer while Bucky is still inside and sitting on the toilet. Bucky remarks "That's it on the Mexican brunches!" as his house explodes around him. The masked man pleads to Chester and A.J. to give up, but they believe it is a trap. Chester stays behind and tries to stall the masked man, holding his fathers prized bat, but the masked man easily dispatches him and zaps him with a laser, freezing Chester is stasis. A.J. has gotten ahead, and managed to make it to his old house where he completes a time belt so that he can go into the past and prevent the bad future from ever happening. But before he can get underway however, the masked man freezes A.J. and takes the belt from him. A robed figure appears behind him, who gloats about having the time belt to use for her own power. The robed woman pulls her hood back to reveal it is Vicky, now the Supreme Ruler of the World. She sends the masked man back in time to prevent Timmy from stopping her. Back in the past, sixteen year old Vicky is preparing a backpack full of torture items for when she babysits Timmy. She laughs about being the Supreme Ruler of Hating Timmy, and leaves to go babysit him, while a news editorial by Chet Ubetcha begins airing on the television. He is warning parents about violent television and how it is affecting children. Chet particularly blames a program called "Maho Mushi", a Japanese anime-type fighting show resembling Dragonball Z and Pokemon. Timmy does little to help this conception when he wishes for a spaceship from the program into his world and flies it around Dimmsdale, raining destruction and causing widespread panic on the streets below.When he starts to crash, he wishes himself into a "Banzai Bubble" from his Maho Mushi cards and then starts plummeting toward his Dad's office. Inside, Mr. Turner is about to win the cleanest office award when Timmy comes crashing in bounces around the office, completely trashing the place, before bouncing back out leaving a shocked Mr. Turner behind, who is even more horrified when the boss comes in, sees the dirty office, and immediately gives the award to Sheldon Dinkleberg. Elsewhere, Mrs. Turner is about to sell Billy Joel a glass house (a reference to his album Glass houses), when Timmy collides into it causing it shatter, just moments before the transaction was to be completed. All that remains now is a pile of glass. Mrs. Turner hangs her head in disappointment, and says "I'll get a broom". Running through the streets, Mr. and Mrs. Turner bump into each other while looking for Timmy, the cause of their problems. It doesn't take long before he comes to them, landing on top of both of them before his Banzai Bubble pops. They stare at him, while something happens in a nearby alleyway. A green light and electrical sparks fill the alley, and the masked man from the future appears. He spies on Timmy, who is being dragged away by his parents. Before he can get out of the alley though, two police officers pull into the alley. The masked man jumps into a nearby dumpster and hides, but the cops come by and sit on the dumpster so they can talk and enjoy donuts for "hours and hours on end". Meanwhile at Timmy's house, he is being scolded by his parents for mimicking a violent television program. His parents suggest watching an educational program instead of Maho Mushi, such as "Dictator Week" on the Biographical Channel, but Timmy just wants to watch Maho Mushi. His parents realize they cannot trust him to not mimic television, and therefore they cannot trust him with television at all. They ground Timmy, taking away his television, and hire Vicky to watch him and make sure he doesn't try to watch TV. Wanda shows Timmy what happens to godchildren who outgrow their fairies. Timmy begs his parents not to leave him with Vicky, and that she is evil. His parents briefly suspect something about Vicky, but shrug it off after she showers them with cheap gifts. Timmy's parents run off to gloat about their gifts to Dinkleberg, while Vicky chases Timmy into his room with a flame thrower. Timmy barricades his door behind him, and then sarcastically asks his fairy godparents what he should do now that his parents took away his television. They take the hint, and poof up Timmy a television. Wanda still scolds Timmy about disobeying his parents, so Timmy decides that he isn't watching TV if he is in the TV, he wishes for a remote that allows him to go inside television. Then, SpongeBob, Patrick, Danny Phantom, Zim, Jimmy, Tak and Dudley arrive and say they're going with Timmy too, just to keep an eye on him. They explore a few channels, first a cartoon about the future called the "The Rockets", a parody of "The Jetsons", then a cartoon called "Bathtub Babies", a parody of fellow Nicktoon program "The Rugrats", and then a cartoon called "Heavy Harold", a parody of "Fat Albert", even going so far as Zim using a parody of the pooperscooper. Cosmo and Wanda watch the Nicktoons as he interacts with the television programs he explores, when Vicky comes and tries to bust down Timmy's door. Cosmo disguises himself as Timmy and does a bad job at hiding the fact that Timmy is watching television in his room. Vicky takes a photograph of "Timmy" next to the television and decides to tell on Timmy. Outside of Timmy's house, the masked man is stalking Timmy. He mistakes Cosmo for Timmy at first, and is then blinded by the reflection of light from a plaque that Vicky gave Mr. Turner, who was showing it off to Dinkleberg. Sheldon pulls out an even brighter plague that nearly blinds Mr. Turner and melts part of his clothes. Mrs. Turner gets a call from Vicky, who says that Timmy not only immediately turned on the television after they left, but also caused a variety of other destructive events that were really caused by Vicky herself. Timmy's parents become upset they erupt in a nuclear explosion, blowing the top off Dinkleberg's house off as they shouting Timmy's name. Vicky is satisfied with her dirty work, and runs off to get her camera so she can record Timmy's parents. Back inside television, the Nicktoons are in another cartoon called "Jonny Hunt", a parody of Johnny Quest. Timmy is happy that the adults in that program will allow a ten year old boy like him to go on dangerous missions, but not without giving him a dangerous weapon first. Zim takes the rocket launcher they gave him back with him to the real world so that he could show Cosmo and Wanda. When Wanda sees that Zim brought a dangerous weapon back to the real world, she reminds him he could get hurt, but Timmy doesn't think so, "Not as long as you guys are around." Cosmo remarks that they won't always be around but Wanda shushes him. The Nicktoons are curious to what Cosmo meant though, so Wanda explains. Wanda poofs up a movie screen and it shows a little blond girl receive fairies, disguised as two pet hamsters. However, when the girl grows up, she no longer believes in magic and no longer needs fairies, the fairies are called back to fairy world and the hamsters are replaced with normal ones. Wanda explains that the length godparents spend with their godchildren depends on how much their godchild believes in them, but they'll eventually have to leave when Timmy becomes an adult. This upsets Jimmy when he realizes that Timmy will one day forget all the adventures he had with Cosmo and Wanda. To make matters worse, Vicky burns down Timmy's barricaded door with a flame thrower, his angry parents in tow. SpongeBob accidentally sets off the rocket launcher he brought back from television, destroying the upper floor of his house. Mr. Turner's boss comes by with a "Cleanest House" award and sees the place trashed, so he tosses the award to Dinkleberg instead, infuriating Mr. Turner (who becomes even angrier he was take his Hair and his head is bald when he realizes the rocket launcher is out of ammo and he cannot fire it at Dinkleberg's house). Vicky runs off with Zim's magical television controller (His parents gave it to her because Timmy watched TV even though he was grounded from it), and Danny Phantom is demoted to babysitting Timmy. Angry by his parents not believing anything Timmy says about Vicky, the Nicktoons decide to run away from home. He wishes for another magic remote and decides to live in television. He writes his parents a "Goodbye Forever!" (Ever is misspelled by ever by Cosmo because he claims it adds effect) note and then zaps themselves into the television. However, the masked man was watching the whole thing, and he follows the Nicktoons into the world of television. Timmy's parents find the note and realize their son has ran away. The masked man is chasing Vicky through the television channels, when she crashes into the wrong channel cube and ends up in a children's cartoon called "Prosector Pollypop", a parody of Strawberry Shortcake. He grabs a candy cane from the environment and attempts to use it to fend off the "little frosted freaks". Meanwhile, Timmy and his fairies have arrived in "Foodies", a parody of Walnuts, a parody of Peanuts. They landed right in the middle of a Hanukkah Special. Another food near Zim faints when the adults come, and they blame Timmy (speaking in unintelligible dialect like the adults in Peanuts) who pleads he is not responsible for the kid lying on the ground, but they decide to get the police involved and the room is suddenly flooded with tear gas. Timmy remarks that the adults ruined this place too, so he decides to find another channel. He decides to go into "Space Spectre", a parody of Space Ghost. Back in the real world, Vicky is watching Timmy, the Nicktoons, Cosmo, and Wanda fool around in the television (she doesn't know its them yet) and considers the programming to be boring. She fools with the remote she took from Timmy, it's magical properties cause it to merge a political debate show with a wrestling match, much to Vicky's entertainment. She realizes that the remote can do magical things, and changes the channel to a contest show. A man is about to win one million dollars and he says he'll give it all to charity, Vicky is disgusted by this and screams "Why can't that be ME!?" and pounds on the remote in frustration. The remote zaps her into the television contest and she is handed a bag of money, but the host takes it back when its pointed out that Vicky is sixteen, not eighteen. Frustrated, Vicky smacks the remote again, pressing the fast forward button and aging her to eighteen. Vicky is now able to take the contest money, and she also begins to realize the power of the remote. She wants to go to the Dictator Week program on television so that she can take over the world. Still inside the Space Spectre cartoon, Timmy, the Nicktoons and the fairies are about to be captured by the masked man, who has tracked them down. The masked man demands the remote, promising that he will send Timmy back home unharmed, but SpongeBob refuses and manages to use his remote to escape the channel. Their next destination is "The Stonesons", a parody of The Flintstones. The masked man continues to chase the Nicktoons through other programs including "Skull Racer" (parody of Speed Racer), "Salty Crab and the Salty Crew" (a parody of Scooby Doo) and "Blackbird and Sparrow" (parody of Batman and Robin with some Birdman elements). Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy's parents are questioning Chester and A.J. about Vicky, and whether she is really evil. Several menacing looking lasers appear out of A.J.'s walls and aim at themselves at the kids. A.J. hesitates, but Chester is about to spill everything to Timmy's parents. Before he can though, a bracelet around his ankle shocks him and dispenses a slice of cheese to distract Chester. In the Blackbird cartoon, Zim is living the life inside the stately mansion, when the masked man attacks him again. This time, SpongeBob manages to corner the masked man. He rips off the mask, and the man is revealed to be Timmy Turner, from the future. Future Timmy reveals that Vicky used the remote to get to dictator week, take over the world, and turned Dimmsdale into a desolate wasteland. Sneaking into the ranks of Vicky's troops, Adult Timmy managed to become Vicky's most trusted soldier. He was sent after Adult Chester and A.J. who were inventing a device to go back in time and stop Vicky. Once A.J. completed the device, Timmy took it so that Vicky would send him back in time with it and not suspect anything. The future Timmy needs to stop Vicky and destroy the remotes so that the future will change. Present Timmy is unconcerned with this at first, he doesn't care about home and Dimmsdale anymore, as long as he is safe inside television. However, Vicky has tracked them down inside television, and begins to attack them. They manage to escape Vicky, and Zim shakes hands with Timmy's future self, agreeing to put a stop to Vicky and prevent her from destroying the future. Timmy's parents continue to look for answers. They go to Vicky's House and decide to talk to Vicky's father and mother directly, but they are no help. They are completely terrified of their daughter, and kick Mr. and Mrs. Turner out the house the moment they realize they might suspect something of her. Tootie is watching from her room above and overhears that Timmy is missing because of Vicky, she decides to take matters into her own hands. She throws a cryptic message attached to a Timmy Turner doll through the window of the Turners' car, asking them to meet her at the Dimmadelphia Cable building, disguising her name as "Deep Toot", a reference to the Watergate scandal whistle blower Deep Throat. Mr. Turner cracks up at the sound of her funny pseudonym. In television, Timmy, the Nicktoons, Cosmo Wanda , and future self chase Vicky through some more programs, including "Clint's Hints" (parody of Blue's Clues), "Rod and Lenny" (parody of Tom and Jerry), "Mooney Toons" (parody of Looney Tunes), a parody of old Christmas stop motion animation specials, "The Feldmans" (parody of The Simpsons), and "Poppyseed Avenue" (a parody of Sesame Street). Mr. and Mrs. Turner meet Tootie in the parking lot of the Dimmadelphia Cable building. She is disguised in a fedora and brown coat. Tootie shows the Turner parents photographs of Vicky's misdeeds, including the ones they had blamed on Timmy. She also explains to them the meaning of Chip Skylark's song Icky Vicky, which Mr. Turner previously thought was about pumpkins. Before they can thank Deep Toot for her help, she disappears without a trace. They are completely bewildered to her identity, despite her mistakenly including her real name on her cryptic notes. In television, Timmy is about to enter the next channel, "Maho Mushi". He, the Nicktoons and Timmy's future self are riding on the credits to a movie that had just ended, "Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows" (parody of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles). However, Vicky zaps future Timmy's time belt, damaging it, and causing him to fade back into the future. Before he fades away, future Timmy assures SpongeBob that he can stop Vicky and that he is the future's only hope. After Timmy's future self was gone, SpongeBob became extremely angry that Vicky took away the one cool adult in his life, just like she takes away everything else from Timmy. He vows to defeat her, in Maho Mushi, once and for all. SpongeBob and Vicky enter Maho Mushi and appear in a fighting arena with the Nicktoons watching inside the arena. The use the power of their remotes to battle each other, fire blasts from the remote, and use the remotes as glowing swords to attack each other. Battling to a stalemate, SpongeBob realizes the only way to defeat Vicky is to become old enough that Cosmo and Wanda's magic goes away, and the remotes will stop working. He ages himself all the way to age eighteen, he is happy to know that Timmy keeps his fairies for another eight years. However, once Timmy hits age eighteen the Fairy Taxi arrives to take Cosmo and Wanda away. The fairies resist, so a tractor beam begins to suck them toward the taxi. Before it can get them both, Cosmo manages to poof Timmy back to a kid, but he goes to far and turns Timmy into a baby. Wanda corrects the mistake and makes Timmy ten years old again, so he gets to keep his fairies, and the magic remotes have ran out of power so Vicky can no longer harm them. SpongeBob gets both of the remotes back and recharges their power, using them to blast Vicky out of television and back into her room. She lands roughly in her bed, thinking it was all a dream, when a Timmy doll with a message from Deep Toot comes crashing through her window, telling her to call the Turners because she was in trouble. Vicky curses the name of Deep Toot, oblivious that it is really her little sister. Back home, the Turners' plead Doug Dimmadome for his help using the cable station to broadcast a message to Timmy, because they were sure that wherever he was, he was in front of a TV. As Doug Dimmadome debates with himself whether to help the Turners' or have security remove them (since Timmy has both helped and foiled Doug Dimmadome in the past), the Turners' sneak by him and use the studio cameras to broadcast a message on television, apologizing to the Nicktoons, who see the message while they are surfing through the television world and decide that it is time to go back home. When his parents finish the broadcast, they appear out of the television and hugs them. Back home, SpongeBob, Timmy, Jimmy, Zim, Tak, Patrick, Carl, Sheen, GIR, and Danny Phantom watch with enjoyment as Timmy's parents fire Vicky, who cries and blames television for her wicked ways. However, when it was all said an done, SpongeBob used the remote to pause everything, and then wished the remotes gone, everything back to normal, and nobody to have any memory of this. This is because Timmy realizes that without Vicky around to make Timmy more miserable, he wouldn't need his godparents and they would go away. The wish is granted, and a wave of magic erased everything that happened including Vicky's firing, Tootie's evidence against Vicky and her, Chester, and A.J.'s memories of the event. Mr. Crocker is also affected, he was finally cured of his belief in fairies after staying at a mental institution. He vows to use his mind to help the world, and he had already just invented cold fusion and said there was no limit to the good he could do for humanity. However, when the effects of the erase wish hit him, Crocker reverted back to his normal ways, believing that him about to help people was the work of FAIRIES. He laughed crazily, and then he ran right back into the mental hospital. With everything peaceful and back to normal, SpongeBob decides to bury a time capsule, which included a photograph of Timmy and his goldfish. He buries it next to a flower and a tree. Wanda says that its a beautiful day out and there is so much to do outside, but Timmy and Cosmo would rather go inside and watch TV. The scene fades to twenty years later... The future has changed and Nickelodeon is a normal, technologically advanced place. Timmy's children, Tommy and Tammy, are unearthing a time capsule next to the tree and flower (which has grown into a bush). His son closely resembles him, while his daughter has the same glasses as Tootie and the same headband as Trixie Tang, enigmatically suggesting to the viewer their mother could be either one (Timmy's wife is not actually shown). The children take the time capsule to their uncle SpongeBob, who is now a working man dressed in a tie and getting ready for work. His children ask what the time capsule is, and SpongeBob takes the photograph out of the time capsule. The picture of Timmy at age ten is shown, but the goldfish in the background are indistinguishable from normal ones. SpongeBob pockets the picture and leaves for work, leaving his nephew and niece under the care of a violent babysitter robot modeled after Vicky. His children beg for him to take them with him, when it's revealed that Cosmo and Wanda are watching over them as goldfish like they did for Timmy twenty years ago, they remark that some things never change. 'Part 4: Planet Jackers' Zim is using his telescope to see how the other invaders were doing with their missions, when the telescope goes fuzzy. He thinks that GIR did it, but he didn't. Zim is still thinking about this new development when an earthquake causes the telescope to fall out of the ceiling and break. He tries to use Dib's telescope, but he doesn't believe the alien, so Zim is forced to go out and investigate himself with his ship. When SpongeBob takes a closer look, Zim discovers that the Earth has actually been hijacked by the Planet-Jackers, an alien race who must throw other planets into their dying sun in order to survive. Zim begins to formulate a plan to stop the Planet-Jackers, realizing that he must save the world he plans to destroy by himself, just for the sake of being the one who gets to destroy it. SpongeBob tries talking to the Planet-Jackers first about the Irken/Planet-Jacker Treaty, which states that all planets marked for conquest by the Irken Armada are to be left where they are. However, since Earth was not marked, (because Zim's mission was fake) the Planet-Jackers refuse to give up their planet and attack SpongeBob's ship. Zim's second plan is to take the planet back by force, but loses badly in a fight over the key to the metal shell the Earth is in. The last scheme Zim tries, is to use the Voot's pod lasers to cut through the shell, and battle the Planet-Jackers to distract them. This plan works, and the Planet-Jackers throw an empty shell into their sun while the Earth is safe once more, leaving Zim and the Nicktoons free to conquer it. 'Part 5: Phantom Planet' Vlad commissions the Masters Blasters to humiliate and outdo the Nicktoons, which works all too well as Danny accidently strips himself of his powers and retires as Danny Phantom. The Nicktoons then try to live their lives as normal cartoons, but heroes are needed when a deadly asteroid is about to obliterate the Earth (and, by default, the Ghost Zone). Vlad Masters reveals himself to the world as Vlad Plasmius and attempts to stop the asteroid in exchange for world domination, but fails. The Nicktoons must now team up with the Ghost Zone denizens to make the planet intangible so that the asteroid will only pass through the planet. 'Part 6: Operation Jet Fusion' The Nicktoons go to a movie theater to watch a Jet Fusion movie. After the movie, they get more tickets to the movie. In school, SpongeBob is called to go to the principal's office, only to find himself being taken to an organization called Big Top Secret Organization (BTSO for short). Commander Baker, the leader of the organization told SpongeBob that their No. 1 agent Agent X is missing. His tracking device was buried somewhere in Pacific Ocean. The professor shows SpongeBob his gadgets, but SpongeBob prefers to use Zim's own inventions. The Nicktoons decide to have Carl and Sheen as their sidekicks. In the Pacific Ocean, a missile hits them, and they decide to go underwater to search for Agent X's tracking device. GIR finds the device, and is rescued by a woman named Beautiful Gorgeous. However, SpongeBob and the gang escape from her after learning that Beautiful was going to vaporize them. In Mt. Everest, SpongeBob, Patrick, Tak, Jimmy, Timmy, Zim, and GIR are captured, and see X revealing himself to be none other than Jet Fusion, who was captured by Professor Finbarr Calamitous. Meanwhile, Carl, Danny, Dudley, Kitty and Sheen are taken to safety. Calamitous reveals his plan that he plans to flood the earth by melting the snow from Mt. Everest only to find that he did not finish his movie. Also, a lady appears who happens to be none other than Beautiful Gorgeous, Calamitous's daughter. Calamitous orders Beautiful to strap the Nicktoons and Jet to a pendulum. The Nicktoons and Jet are able to escape, and confront Beautiful who easily beats up Jet. Tak hypnotizes Beautiful and escapes. The Nicktoons and Jet are able to stop Calamitous's plot, but he has a backup plan. Calamitous and Beautiful chase the Nicktoons and Jet, who uses his door as a snowboard. Just then, the two villains are apprehanded. The monks tells Zim that Tak is the Chosen One by putting his right leg on his left shoulder. 'Part 7: The Nightmare Begins' The Irkens were a race that desired universal domination. Their leaders, Almighty Tallest Red and Purple, had just begun assigning the Invaders their missions for Operation Impending Doom II on the Convention Hall planet, Conventia (The Great Assigning). However, the most dreaded and infamous Irken ever to live, Zim, and his allies, the Nicktoons, arrive. SpongeBob and Zim were banished from the Irken Empire and sent to work on Foodcourtia with Tak when he blew up the other Invaders during Operation Impending Doom I. "Quitting" his banishment once he hears about the new Operation, Zim begs for an assignment and the Tallest reluctantly send him and the Nicktoons to a planet outside the reaches of the Empire of no real interest to the Irkens, which turns out to be Earth. After receiving a poorly-constructed SIR Unit made out of garbage named GIR, Zim and the Nicktoons begins their long journey to Zim's "mission". Little does he know, however, that an Earth child has tuned into the meeting on Conventia, and is now alert for an alien invasion. Six months later, the Nicktoons and Zim finally arrive on a planet called Earth. Tak lands and creates a human disguise for Zim, and a dog costume for GIR. Dudley then sketches a picture of a "normal" human house into a capsule with a drill, which bores into the Earth and creates a huge underground base, waking up the entire neighborhood in the process. Zim then enters his new base and searches for a place to learn about the weaknesses of the planet. He decides to join the local Skool. His disguise fools all of the students, except Dib, who tries to prove to his classmates that Zim is an alien. However, they don't believe him, so Dib attempts to capture Zim with Alien Sleep Cuffs. After a lengthy chase, Tak calls GIR and has him take them back to the base. However, GIR leaves a trail of smoke behind that Dib follows. Zim hides inside his base, and the gnomes in his front yard destroy Dib's Alien Sleep Cuffs. However, Dib promises to keep on hunting him down during a long speech, after which he is driven away. SpongeBob, dusting himself off and unconcerned about the human, contacts the Almighty Tallest (who are shocked that Zim is still alive) and informs them that Zim is working hard on his mission, before suddenly cut off by GIR. 'Part 8: Sozin's Comet: The Final Battle' Part 1: "The Pheonix King" Zim suddenly abandons his Firebending lesson with Zuko to have a beach party, causing Zuko to attack him in his frustration. SpongeBob explains he plans to challenge Fire Lord Ozai only after Sozin's Comet and its enhancement of Firebending have come and gone, due to his own self-perceived lack of Firebending skills at the moment. When Zuko tells the group Ozai plans to use the comet's power to burn down the Earth Kingdom, GIR resolves to face him before the comet arrives. Zim decides to have a simulation fight against a scarecrow, but Dudley refuses to kill it due to his pacifistic nature and non-violent upbringing, and even berates his friends as they tell him that he may eventually have no choice but to kill Ozai. That night, SpongeBob, Aang, Zim and Tak sleepwalk to a forest not to be found in the morning. After the group fails to locate him, Zuko takes them to June, a tracker who might be able to locate the four. Meanwhile, Fire Lord Ozai proclaims himself to be ruler of the world, under the title "Phoenix King", and declares Azula to be the new Fire Lord, setting off to burn the world and rebuild it under his new order. Part 2: The Last Airbenders Zuko's tracker, June, is unable to locate SpongeBob, Zim, Tak and Aang, but he is reunited with his uncle, Iroh, who reconcile with each other after Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Se. He and several other characters (Katara's Waterbending master Pakku, Aang's first Firebending instructor Jeong Jeong, Aang's Earthbender friend King Bumi, and Sokka's swordmaster Piandao) are part of an otherwise non-aligned group known as the "Order of the White Lotus", which plans to liberate the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se, from Fire Nation rule. Zuko and Katara decide to fight Azula in the Fire Nation capital while Sokka, Toph, Dudley, Danny, Patrick, GIR and Suki attempt to destroy the airship fleet. Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Zim, Tak and Aang awaken on a floating island. Frustrated with his inability to find a way to defeat Ozai without killing him, the four Nicktoons asks four of Aang's past lives for advice. Unsatisfied with their answers, he asks the island for help. The island, which is actually a giant "lion-turtle", provides Aang, SpongeBob, Tak and Zim with the power of energybending and leaves them on the Earth Kingdom shores. Part 3: Inferno Zim The Comet appears in the sky, and Azula's coronation takes place. Azula banishes nearly all of her subjects (including her Dai Li agents) in fear of betrayal. Her paranoia and loneliness begin to drive her insane. Before she is crowned, Zuko and Danny arrive. Zuko accepts Azula's challenge of an Agni Kai, or "fire duel", because he feels that something is wrong with Azula and he does not want Katara injured. Just as Zuko is on the verge of defeating Azula, she shoots a bolt of lightning at Katara instead of Danny. Danny throws himself in front of her and intercepts the lightning, preventing Katara from getting hurt, but he gravely injures himself after he fails to correctly redirect the lightning. Meanwhile, Sokka, Toph, Dudley, Patrick, GIR and Suki hijack a Fire Nation airship, and use it to destroy many others, effectively stopping Ozai's plan of incinerating the Earth Kingdom. In Ba Sing Se, the Order of the White Lotus, led by Iroh, lay siege to the Fire Nation forces within the city, with the sole intention of re-conquering it in the name of the Earth Kingdom. SpongeBob, Zim, Tak and Aang reappear and begin to duel the Fire Lord. However, when Zim successfully redirects lightning he accidently misses Ozai to avoid killing him. Because of his pacifism, Ozai begins to gain the advantage. Part 4: SpongeBob Squarepants, Invader Zim, Tak, and Avatar Aang Danny lies on the ground twitching as GIR and Azula fight. After several minutes of running, Katara freezes Azula and chains her to the ground. Upon reaching insanity, Azula cries frantically and breathes blue fire out of her mouth. GIR then revives Danny. After a fierce battle, Ozai slams SpongeBob, Zim, Tak and Aang into a rock, hitting the scar on Aang's back from Azula in the second season, inadvertently releasing SpongeBob, Zim and Tak's locked seventh chakra and making them enter the Avatar State. With the power of Aang's past lives, SpongeBob, Zim and Tak overwhelm Ozai. Although Ozai is subdued, Tak refuses to kill him; instead, SpongeBob locks Ozai down with earth. He realizes what the lion-turtle had meant and uses Energybending to strip Ozai of his Firebending powers, ending his ability to wage war. Afterwards, Aang raises and lowers nearby water to undo the damages that the Fire Nation caused, with Sozin's Comet disappearance from the sky afterwards. The Order of the White Lotus liberates Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King. During his coronation, Zuko promises to aid the world in the postwar reconstruction. Sometime after the ceremony, Danny visits Ozai's prison and demands he tell him the location of the banished Ursa, Zuko's mother. A final scene depicts the main cast and the Nicktoons gathered in Iroh's new tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. As SpongeBob, Patrick, Zim, GIR, and Tak meditate, Aang and Katara kiss passionately upon the shop balcony as the eighth part ends. 'Part 9: Destiny Schmestiny' The episode begins with Log Hermit, the old man in the stump, telling the story not of a great tribe, but of the Pupununu Tribe. He begins with describing the tribe being stupidly paranoid, dishonest, and stupid (Chief is amazed at using a Spoon.) He then starts the story of Tak, the young shaman's assistant who is the Tribe's lackey and servant, no matter their position on the social ladder, and his allies, the Nicktoons. The tribe is afraid of him because of the strange things that happen like the Sheep flying, the trees crying butter, and things exploding. One day, Tak recieves a box from Jibolba for his birthday. Zim constantly asks if it has anything to do with Tak's parents that he never knew. But when SpongeBob opens the box he sees a crystal that he thinks is a rock, and Tak just walks to his room dissapointed, slaming the door behind him that accidently explodes. Danny invites Jeera and Keeko over to talk about it, and Jeera discovers a map that lead to the Juju Shrine. Tak's crystal reacts to it and the Shrine teleports the group into the Juju Realm! 'Part 10: Men at Work' To raise money for GIR's brain operation, Zim decides that he, SpongeBob, Aang, Tak, and Patrick should get jobs. Skeet, employee of the month at McSpanky's, hires Aang, Tak, Zim and Patrick, but doesn't think SpongeBob's the "McSpanky type," though he agrees to try SpongeBob out. SpongeBob, however, is not pleased with the brainless (and humiliating) work he has to do, so he takes it upon himself to show everyone what he's capable of - by bringing McSpanky's into the 21st century (with Jimmy's help). 'Part 11: The Great Race' One morning, SpongeBob is going for a walk with Tak. He sees Squidward gettng a package in the mail, with the mailfish erroneously pronouncing his last name as "Tennisballs". He opens the package, which contains a SIR unit named MIR. Zim sees this and tells GIR that he has a new playmate. However, Squidward immediately protests and explains that MIR is a purebred of the highest pedigree, and that she is going to be entered in the Bikini Bottom Race on Sunday. Tak reads MIR's pedigree certificate and misreads Squidward's name as Tentpoles, which makes Squidward angry, yet again. SpongeBob and Zim says that he would like to enter GIR, but cannot because Sunday is laundry day. Squidward then tells Zim that he cannot enter GIR and says that it's because GIR is an "android", which offends Tak and Zim, who decide to enter GIR into the race. Patrick also decides to enter the competition, and gets a rock. Zim (wearing a fake mustache and a coach's outfit) begins brutally training GIR in preparation for the race. When SpongeBob calls Tak a "lady", saying that it's "to humiliate and demean (him)". On the day of the race, GIR is exhausted from Zim's brutal training. During the race, his eyes and head explode, revealing a car engine, and he spirals out of control like a race car. Zim and Tak, seeing the error of their ways, tell GIR that he can stop now, but GIR keeps on going. Tak runs onto the track, which the announcer says that it's an "automatic disqualification". GIR hits the wall and explodes completely. MIR, who is almost at the finish line, turns around to help GIR, and the two instantly fall in love. SpongeBob is shocked at this and walks onto the track, and Zim says to him, "Looks like you and me are in-laws, eh, Squarepants?". Squidward then sees that, much to his surprise, Patrick's rock won the race. Squidward is very upset by this, but Patrick then tells Squidward that he had the trophy engraved to him, and gives it to him, knowing how much Squidward wanted to win. Squidward thanks Patrick, but then reads the trophy, which reads "The 1st place Snail Racing cup presented to Squidward... TORTELLINI?!" Tak groans and says "Will we ever win?", and they all start laughing. Category:Nicktoons